Sayuri Gaiden (Naruto Original Character Fanfiction) Action Lemon
by thedazzlingemerald
Summary: Sayuri Uchiha was blessed with big boobs, larger than those of even her grandmother, Tsunade. Utilizing her irresistible sexual appeal, she specializes in undercover assassinations, showcasing the depths of what it truly means to be a full fledged kunoichi. However, when it comes to protecting Konohagakure, she will do just about... anything.
1. Sayuri Unleashed

This series follows the life of my character, Sayuri. For further information, please visit her article page on the Naruto Fanon Wiki.

 _This is not a continuous story. It is merely a collage of many short stories that cover Sayuri's life style. With that being said, I would like to inform you that **I take requests. If you have a plot idea, or want Sayuri to meet a canon character or anything like that, please leave me a comment for it. I will make it happen no matter what, that much I can guarantee.**_

 _This chapter is an introduction for the main character of the series. Please also move on to the other chapters as they are much more detailed and greater in length._

* * *

A platoon of distinct figures, each draped from head to toe within a dark blanket -their faces concealed with the presence of a mask- stormed through the hidden doors of an all too familiar setting. They were none other than the ANBU division of Konohagakure, returning to their base with an order specifically intended for their captain commander. However yet, they seemed to be a bit apprehensive, sweat dripping behind their covers as they made haste towards the bathing facility of the ANBU barracks; a quarter past noon, this was surely where their captain would have been, without a doubt. If they had managed to make it in time, their presence would not go unrewarded.

Just as it had been orchestrated, the sound of delicate footsteps could be heard setting off in the distance. The masked warriors were quickly overjoyed as the sound of wet feet tapping against the tile grew all the more noticeable, until finally, a dark silhouette could be seen through the steam produced by the showers. The platoon of assassins had been waiting outside the actual shower, of course, as the entire bathing hall was always off limits during this time, for the sake of their captain commander. Respect was surely something evident within this organization, but even more so, those belonging to the ANBU division of Konoha were known for their loyalty, and their ability to abide to written rules diligently, without failure. However, in this case, the shinobi who had presented themselves before the showers had with them a bit of an excuse; with direct orders from the sixth hokage, they had been explicitly ordered to carry on the intended information to their captain commander, even if it were to such an extent.

"I'm going to assume you all have a reasonable explanation as to why you're here," a soft, feeble voice inquired from within the steam. "I'm sure you'd be aware of the consequences, otherwise."

From the steam emerged a fair skinned brunette renown worldwide as the "Beauty of the Hidden Leaf". She was dressed in absolutely nothing, save for a small towel that somehow managed to stretch far down enough to protect both her chest and upper thighs from being exposed to the lurking eyes. Small drips of water were present all along her physique, which by all means, was more than just gracious; even the most committed bodybuilders could not have so much as hoped to accomplish what this woman had presented. Akin to her lineage as a Senju, who possessed an able life force alongside the ability to garner a more refined stature, she was well proportioned, and had features that any man would deem heavenous, most notable of which were the colossal melons hanging from her chest that just barely remained hidden behind the delicate fabric of the wet towel.

"Sayuri-sama," one of the masked men began, attempting to regain control over his own manly desires. "W-we have been told to inform y-you.."

His eyes widened beneath his mask, and red fluid waterfalled from each of his nostrils as he caught a glimpse of the woman's curvaceous physique. It was not often that a woman with jugs larger than Tsunade's was standing in front of you. The poor man was unable to finish his report, before one of his teammates muscled enough courage, albeit at the cost of turning his face away from the captain's gorgeous body.

"Hokage-sama would like to see you in his office immediately!" He exclaimed, before grabbing ahold of the rest of his peers and retreating into the locker room, with the fear of losing an able supply of his own blood to such a circumstance plaguing his mind.

Sayuri stood motionless for several seconds, giving way to no more than a single eyebrow, which she rose to convey her apallment. Surely, the summons of the hokage was not something she could go about ignoring, no matter how desperately her body needed grooming. Even so, it was beyond her why he may have needed her services at this exact moment. Whatever it was, it had to be important; spending some few minutes on dressing herself as opposed to the full hour it would have normally taken her, Sayuri departed from the ANBU barracks and made her way towards the office of Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Kakashi turned around in his seat and immediately set his gaze upon Sayuri, whose cleavage was all the more visible to him in her kneeled down position. Even more than the average male, he had a weakness for busty women; the many fantasies he had uncovered within Jiraiya's Icha Icha series suddenly came storming back, and it was only after a few minutes that he had actually managed to regain his concentration.

With his customary face mask providing shelter against his embarrassment -preventing his reddened face from being exposed- Kakashi greeted his subordinate and then turned his face back to the side immediately, betraying his peeping eyes that had once been responsible for all his fame and glory.

"You're right on time, Sayuri-san," his muffled voice began, appearing a tad bit shaky still yet, pitted in an endless battle against his racing mind. "I.. I'm running short on time here, so as usual, I'm going to cut to the chase."

Sayuri nodded, frowning internally. For reasons unknown to her, the most important man within the entire village always seemed a bit paced before her, almost like he wanted her out of his sight as soon as possible. She had great respect for him, and possibly even something more; the idea that he was not too fond of her was not very pleasant.

"Following our reports, it seems as though a new group of mercenaries has taken the world by surprise; referring to themselves as "Blacklist", it's comprised of five missing-nin, one from each major hidden village," Kakashi's tone was now fierce, conveying the intensity of the matter. "Normally, something of the sort would not have escaped our eyes for so long; apparently this group has been connected for several months, and we have only just now become aware of their existence."

"It's odd, especially considering the number of crimes they have already committed around the world... someone has to be covering for them, hiding away any evidence leading to them," Kakashi paused, before unveiling a photograph on the tabletop. "We are not certain what it is they are trying to accomplish. All we know is that this man is a suspect in aiding their cause, potentially their biggest supporter. Your assignment will be to confirm their relationship and report back any information you manage to gather."

Sayuri looked upon the image briefly, as her eyes were suddenly overtaken by a venomous crimson persona. Three tomoe spun into place accordingly, replicating the design of a pinwheel in each. Kakashi's breath slowed, as if to hint at a bit of nostalgia; it had been a long ten years since he had lost his sharingan. Though he saw it very rarely these days, the mere thought took him back to his glory days.

Upon memorizing the man's face, Sayuri collected a scroll from the Hokage, which would provide her with further details on her assignment. Stepping away slowly, she turned back to offer him one final glance before departing, a smile forming on her soft lips when she realized how low his gaze had been set.


	2. Slaying Trust

Breasts the size of planets. That was all the boys in the academy were able to comprehend as their substitute teacher introduced herself to the rest of the class; silky, long brown hair, a smile that enlightened the soul, and a large lush rear end that made it essentially impossible to concentrate on the chalkboard, especially when it bounced violently beneath her tight leggings each and every time her chalk came into contact with the board.

They were the future shinobi of Takigakure, though their minds cared very little about the trajectories of their shuriken at this particular instance. All they could truly pay attention to was this mysterious woman who had claimed to be their substitute teacher, when they had never once had one in the past. Their proctor disciplined them with consistency and had never missed so much as a day in their many years there; now with the majority of them nearing their graduation, it almost seemed like a dream, something that only became more evident with each glance they claimed upon the body of the angelic brunette.

When it came time for a pop quiz, the class had begun to panic. They had accomplished very little besides hours of fantasizing that entire day, and failing it now would surely take a toll on their grades. However, the teacher left the room on several occasions, leaving behind more than ample time for everyone to cheat off of the female portion of the class -the only part of class that had managed to learn something that day.

However, still yet, even after cheating, Kizaru Takayanagi was unable to somehow pass the short exam, and was asked to stay behind class as a consequence. Fear enveloped the heart of the Takayanagi heir, who had managed to escape previous examinations as an average student; had his parents heard of his recent performance, they would surely punish him.

"Kizaru-kun," the woman said softly. Her voice was so delicate, filled with concern. The way she called his name was so arousing to him, and Kizaru could not help but blush under the pressure. He sat beside her on an empty table, now filled with his many books on ninja arts. The classroom had long since been cleared, and the door to the large hall was now locked. He had been sitting there for a few minutes now, attempting to grasp the concept of hurling a shuriken through a private tutoring session.

"Kizaru-kun," she called to him again, brushing her shoulder against his to gain his attention. "Are you even listening to me?"

"S-sorry Sayuri-Sensei, I.." Kizaru was at a loss of words before this woman. She was young, with less than two decades of experience at best. She was still much older than he was, though he couldn't help but be so attracted to her; her open shirt collar was so tempting to peer down into, and her soft lips, coated with a thin layer of pink lipstick -he could hardly breathe.

She reached for his hand, and gently getting ahold of his wrist, placed a shuriken between his fingers, though gave no indication of moving away. She actually sat up from her seat slightly, and better yet, she leaned closer towards him. With both hands now, she taught him how to properly hold the weapon, though just as he was gaining interest, her inflated chest collided with his ear, and he just then realized how soft her skin truly was.

Sayuri must have not yet noticed what was going on. Kizaru's face had turned bright red, and the hand she was holding in place was trembling with hope. A tent formed beneath his legs, and exploded upward like a pillar, clashing with the bottom of the table. A look of irritation overtook the boy's face as he tried his very best to contain himself -until the breasts pressed tighter against him.

Something gave way in his mind and Kizaru lost control over his own actions. He desperately needed this woman's body for his own desires, it was the only cure for his illness. However, just as he reached to tame her bust, a knock sounded at the door, and a very familiar figure inched his way inside.

"Father," the boy said, greeting the newcomer. His hands retreated behind his back and his eyes darted towards Sayuri's behind as she stood to welcome him. He had survived after all, though another problem had oddly presented itself. The teacher would now be coming over for dinner to speak with his parents about his last test score.

* * *

Ramen had never tasted so bitter in his entire life. Kizaru slurped the noodles with little enthusiasm as his parents exchanged glares. In another awkward turn of events, Sayuri had agreed to become his private tutor full time, and his parents had gone as far as to prepare a room for her in their own house. She would be living there -presumably until the end of the school year- and would mentor him in the ways of the ninja at every chance she received. Thinking back on their decision now, his parents had always stressed the importance of becoming a fine shinobi; for them to go the extra route was expected, especially with the surplus of wealth they had accumulated in between their own success as some of the village's leading jonin.

During their early morning routines, Kizaru could feel the hot sun scorching his bare back. He did most of his training by the riverside, out in the woods where there could be no interruption. Training clothe less brought its own benefits, allowing the young gentlemen to learn the perplexities of his own fragile physique; Sayuri had prohibited him from using any weighted equipment in the fear that it would stunt his growth.

Much to his enjoyment, Sayuri herself discarded much of her clothing; Kizaru looked forward to every morning before school for this very reason. His training was divided into three separate portions; in the morning, they worked mostly on cardio and footwork. After school came time to train his strength, through natural means, and in the night time came the time for meditation and relaxation -Sayuri also stressed such importance.

Kizaru longed throughout the entirety of the school day for his wrestling sessions with Sayuri. As she stood there before the class, he felt a connection growing between himself. He was spending almost all of his time with this woman, even going as far as to leaving behind the friends he had made over the last few years. Of course, "training" had to come first.

The sounds of Kizaru's skin slamming down hard against Sayuri boomed through the entire forest, blinding even the flow of the water. Guiding his ankles past her shapely body, he managed to tie them around her waist, pulling himself toward her effectively. His hands went towards the sides, just beneath her armpits, and with all his might, the boy flipped over his instructor and toppled her over onto her back, so that he was sitting on her stomach, his feet crossed beneath her.

This was the very first time he had managed to accomplish such a feat, in all his months of training with her. With the sunlight digging through the sides of his face and aiming down upon Sayuri, Kizaru couldn't help but lose himself within her big oceanic eyes. Her lips seemed especially soft with him on top of her, though the clear prize here were the planets sprouting from her chest.

Sayuri's bikini did a very poor job covering anything beyond her nipples; Kizaru could see such imprints through the cheap fabric anyway. Witnessing as the mounds of sweat scraped across her breasts began to glisten within the rays of the sun, Kizaru panicked.

A tent formed rather quickly between his legs, and a steel pole shot through his trousers, coming to a stop between the two planets, failing to split the seas.

Kizaru's eyes rolled back and he groaned with all his might as Sayuri's breasts coincidentally caught his cock; though no matter how hard he tried, he could no longer seem to retrieve it. The tightness of her cleavage was surreal, unlike anything he had ever quite felt before. Tight yet so soft at the very same time, and as he tried to pull back out, he scraped the sides, feeling such soft pleasures for himself.

He dared look down upon Sayuri's red face, realizing she too was fighting desperately to free him. It wasn't until she dug her hands inside and manually separated her breasts that Kizaru was released.

* * *

The entire fiasco was never openly addressed between the couple, though their daily routines ensued regardless. Kizaru was unable to get the memory past himself, the softness of Sayuri's breasts still lingered on his tip. He wanted nothing more than to return to that heaven. His mind led him on such a voyage that very next night.

Sayuri's room was down the hall from his, and from the few times he had visited the small crack in the door, he had learned that the gorgeous brunette preferred to sleep butt naked, only there had always been a blanket to cover her vitals. Today, Kizaru was determined to sneak a peek beyond that.

However, when he peeked through the crack this time, there was nothing to be seen. It was past midnight, and for whatever reason, Sayuri was not in her room. Such a circumstance had never occurred in her months of living there; perhaps she was using the restroom? Kizaru decided to wait around the corner.

Minutes past and he grew bored. Had she finally left the house, concluding his training? Should he not have shown so much progress in his abilities? Was it his fault that she had disappeared?

More time went by, and the sound of Kizaru's stomach led him toward the kitchen for a small snack. Only, when he opened the fridge, he noticed a thin trail of ketchup leading down the following hallway.

With a cookie in his hand, the boy followed the trail; surely he was not about to waste his own time cleaning up after his parents. They were always so reckless, they should have known better.

The trail grew more prominent as he carried on. A red pool awaited him at the doorstep to his parents' room. With a pause for a bite, he turned the knob, staining his hands with the ketchup. Only, he had just come to realize that it wasn't ketchup, nor was it fruit punch.

Kizaru's eyes widened, as the sight of two shadowy figures fell to the floor. More of the same rich red substance leaked from one of these corpses as a head rolled towards his ankles. Kizaru's body trembled in fear, and he dropped the half eaten cookie down upon the lifeless corpse of his father.

His line of sight came into perspective with the rear end of the assassin; he had seen that those large cushions way too many times to fail to identify them now. With long brown hair flowing down her back, the assassin revealed a kunai knife in her left hand. Before Kizaru could blink, the same knife darted towards him at speeds he could not comprehend. The world became black.


	3. Companionship I

_This is the first of a two part short story. I decided to write it to out to show the living conditions of a shinobi (particularly my character, Sayuri) would experience during a mission away from the village._

 **Thank you all so much for your support! Please leave me with more feedback, I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say.**

 **Also, please comment on what CANON characters you guys would like to see next in my series. I do take requests, so if you want them to mingle with Sayuri in any way, then please be descriptive with your idea. Plot points or anything would also be great, because I do this for your enjoyment, and it would only be fair!**

* * *

Darkness had overtaken the mountains of the earth country, prompting an allied platoon of shinobi to take shelter for the night. Consisting of an individual from each major shinobi nation, they had been deployed for the sake of exterminating an arising terroristic power known as "Blacklist"; they had been at it for weeks, surviving together as a unit through thick and thin. However, even despite all the talent the team possessed, they had not yet garnered so much as a trace of the enemy.

The representative of Iwagakure, Naoki, whose home turf the unit had been roaming upon for the last several days, clapped his hands together and constructed a series of fairly large domes made out of solid rock. After doing so, he wiped at his sweaty forehead and apologized for the small number of domes -with there being only three in count- stating that it was all he could muster at the moment, given his waning chakra reserves.

"Don't worry about it. It's more than enough," said Katsu, a shinobi from Kirigakure, who was the most grievously injured among the rest of the team. He was covered from head to toe in bruises, and was restricted to sitting aside from all the action at this point.

Isamu, a red haired puppeteer from Sunagakure, took little to no time disappearing into one of the domes, taking his puppet along with him. Joining him was Daiki, a member of Kumogakure's Yotsuki clan. Naoki waved goodbye to the others, before taking another one of the domes for himself, leaving the recovery of Katsu within the trusty hands of their busty medic, Sayuri.

Using her fire release, she had lit up a few torches around their camp, so that it was still visible under the dark sky. Seated beside Katsu, Sayuri's large breasts started to jiggle frantically as she tied bandages around his wounded arm. No matter how hard he had tried to look away, such an action seemed impossible; still yet, the woman's angelic physique worked as a medicine all on its own, pleasing his senses to another extent.

"You'll have to stay with me in my dome tonight because of your injuries," Sayuri explained, slowly helping Katsu to his feet and allowing him to lean on her body for support. While the two limped towards the final dome, Katsu caught ahold of Sayuri's luscious scent; even while the rest of them reeked of sweat and dirt, she still somehow managed to retain her sweet aroma. He smiled as strands of her long brown hair grazed his face.

Before long, the two were welcomed by the dark shadows of the dome as they made their arrival. Lowering him gently, Sayuri placed Katsu down on the ground and proceeded into unbuttoning his shirt, removing it to reveal his hardened, bare body. She ran smooth strokes around his chest and lower body, examining the texture for any unidentified damage, before her palms summoned forth an ominous green aura and tinted the den with its light.

Katsu watched as his wounds began to close as a result of Sayuri's procedure, and grunted in pain suddenly when a jolt of pain prompted him to flinch. As compensation, Sayuri rounded her lips and blew cool air over his flesh, so as to provide him with some lasting comfort. She smiled down warmly at him next, as a struggle to keep her eyes open ensued. She had been pretty worn out herself and she was now using the last of her chakra to treat Katsu. It didn't seem like it would be long until she herself collapsed from exhaustion.

Sure enough, the beauty faltered with her step and all in the same motion, her eyes closed and she fell down upon Katsu. He twitched with excitement as the marshmallow softness of her planetary breasts rubbed down against his bare chest, and looking downward, he blushed, taking notice of how her body seemed to glow in the dim light. Sayuri was covered in a skin tight black jumpsuit, the ones worn beneath the flak jacket of nearly every Konoha-nin.

Katsu tied his arms around Sayuri's waist and drew her in closer, planting a kiss on her forehead. With a smile running across his face, he closed his own eyes, all the while ensuring that his lock around Sayuri was as tight as it possibly could have been. Her silky smooth skin was better than any pillow or mattress he would have ever came by; though, while she was there in his arms, he wanted to make the most of it.

A chilled breeze slipped in through the entrance of the dome, silencing the torch within. Acting instinctively, despite her lack of consciousness, Sayuri started to rub her body against Katsu ever so slightly, creating warmth from the subtle friction. Katsu himself drew Sayuri into a corner, scraping her through the dirt and against the corner of the dome where his body could protect hers. He shivered as his bare spine was met by the icy winds. Katsu only wrapped his legs around Sayuri's thighs in return, shielding her entire physique. He wanted to ensure that not even so much as a mere drop of that horrid wind touched her.

When her body started to pale in complexion, Katsu decided to accumulate his every last breath to protect Sayuri. He looked onwards with widened eyes as his warm breath stained the atmosphere, appearing as a white cloud. Lowering his head, he breathed onto her neck, and then even further down towards her inflated chest. His eyes nearly rolled back as he caught sight of them once more; he continued to muster every ounce of oxygen left within his being to ensure her safety.

All through the night, he took to his procedures, however, by the time morning had arrived, and Sayuri had finally awoken from her slumber, Katsu had passed out. Having regained bits of her stamina, Sayuri did her best to treat the rest of his wounds, though it was evident that he had been struggling all night, and he had grown worse in condition as a result.

Sayuri left in search of food early that morning. Their expedition had thus far been nothing short of a failure; even despite having made absolutely no progress, they had long since run out of supplies, and living conditions were growing more and more worse by the second. When she finally caught sight of a berry tree some few miles away from their camp, she was surprised to see Naoki already there.

"Naoki-san?" Sayuri called out in a soft tone.

He looked over towards her and waved from his squatted position in the grass. "Sayuri-chan, what a coincidence!"

She smiled back warmly at him, before taking a seat beside him. She then started to pick berries from the bush as well, taking some in her mouth at the same time.

"Katsu-san's health seems to be getting worse," she said suddenly.

"If you aren't able to cure him, then there's not much we can do. We must carry on with the mission," Naoki said in return. "I'm not saying we give up on him or anything. It's just, if we let this slip away from us, a whole lot of people could get hurt."

Sayuri nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. This organization they were after, "Blacklist" was composed of very powerful shinobi who had been waiting for their opportunity to strike for several years. There was no telling what may happen, especially with a setback that would only serve to give them all the more of an advantage.

When the two returned to the campsite, Sayuri blended the berries into a paste-like substance and fed Katsu with her own hands. Katsu wanted more than anything to be able to confess his feelings for Sayuri to her, though he was unsure if a mission setting such as this was the most appropriate. Still, he savored every minute they spent with one another.

As time went by, the team ventured further upward through the mountain, where a volcano awaited them. Naoki was forced to carry the wounded Katsu along most of the way, however, during their tenure there, he appeared to recuperate swiftly, as a result of Sayuri's procedures. Daiki, who was also the sensor of the group, was beginning to pick up on an unfamiliar chakra signature. However, its contents still remained unknown.

Daiki and Isamu were dispatched to conduct a search of the questionable signature, while the others stayed behind. Katsu had only recently regained his fighting prowess, while Sayuri was forbidden to fight on the front lines due to being the group's medic. Naoki was the team's unofficial leader, being the most familiar with their surroundings.

While Katsu took the opportunity to gain some much needed rest, Naoki headed for a naturally occurring hot spring in the distance. It was a rather small pool, heated to a pleasant temperature and surrounded by rocks. He looked around at first, before removing the entirety of his attire and slipping inside butt naked. Immediately, he felt at ease, with the boiling hot waters coursing his body. He closed his eyes and laid his back up against the end of the pool, so that he was in a seated position with his head lying backward on a rock for support. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Mind if I join you?" came a sweet, feminine voice all of a sudden. Raising his head, it took Naoki a moment to refocus his sight. On the other side of the pool was Sayuri.

"Oh, not at all," he said in return, changing his stance so that he was sitting straight up once more. He cleared his throat, "Please, feel free."

Sayuri smiled warmly, turning around. Reaching into her cleavage, her hands drifted off towards the sides of her collar and she started to peel off her jumpsuit. Naoki looked over at her for a moment, his heart racing as he saw the bare flesh of her back be exposed to the moonlight. He then looked away, as his code of honor caught up to him.

Leaving her suit on top of a rock, Sayuri stepped into the hot spring and submerged up to her chest under water. The splash caused by her entrance made Naoki look over at her, and he sighed in relief, being unable to see any of her vitals.

"This is quite nice," she said, sitting back and raising a leg out of the water. "So very convenient for the circumstance. I could tell just by looking at you that the both of us have been under a lot of pressure."

Naoki looked away again at the sight of her bare leg. "Yeah, I mean, you've been doing the most work in my opinion, being our medic and all," he said, glancing back and forth between Sayuri and a rock to his left. "If it weren't for you, none of us would have made it this far."

"Oh, you're too kind, but really, the amount of work I've done couldn't even begin to compare with the amount of responsibility you have on your shoulders," Sayuri inquired, slowly approaching him. "You're the leader of this mission. It's all thanks to you that we've had a place to rest each and every night."

Naoki watched nervously as Sayuri's voluptuous body jiggled with each and every step she took, and as she appeared directly before him. "I mean, just look at you; you seem exhausted," she said, her tone weakened to a whisper.

Sayuri's hands fell to rest on Naoki's shoulders. She looked into his eyes; through mere eye contact alone, the two determined the level of fatigue each one of them was experiencing. Any normal shinobi would have dropped dead by now. However, they were specialized jonin, some of the best their village's had to offer.

Dipping her hands back into the water, she then placed them on his chest and began to caress the fragile flesh in a soothing manner. They trailed down to his waist next, and then down even lower, to his thighs. Sayuri kept eye contact all throughout.

"How does that feel?" she whispered to him. "Any better?"

"Much better."

Sayuri helped Naoki situate himself in the most shallow end of the pool, where the water was no higher than their feet. As he fixed his back against a rock, Sayuri crawled up towards him, spreading his legs apart. His hands fell back as well, over to his sides.

Collecting her planetary breasts, Sayuri took his cock in between, and gently kneaded them into one another. Naoki sighed out in relief, closing his eyes and kicking his head back. She worked slowly, which provided his beaten body with immense comfort.

Unbeknownst to them, Katsu was watching from behind a large boulder. Tears spilled from his eyes, though he wasn't able to look away from the scene, no matter how horrific it turned out to be. Meanwhile, Sayuri had taken Naoki's cock into her mouth, and her saliva was now flowing down the length.

Naoki groaned, his breathing became consistent. A single one of his hands dug through Sayuri's brown hair, running clean strokes. Sayuri moaned softly through her sealed lips, as she released more and more of her spit, coating Noaki's entire cock in a layer of stickiness. He pulled outward suddenly, and clenching his eyes tightly, a stream of white milk exploded out of his tip, splattering across Sayuri's face. She merely moaned in return, before engulfing his testicles thereafter, while her hands clutched around his cock and began to twist about.

When the two returned to the campsite, completely dressed and rejuvenated, Katsu was sitting by the fire, working at the soil with a kunai. "Any word from the others?" Naoki said aloud.

"N-no, I haven't heard back from them yet," Katsu replied, his voice appearing a bit shaky.

Noticing this, Naoki questioned it. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"They're running later than they should be," Sayuri inquired, folding her arms beneath her large breasts, causing them to wobble. "Knowing Daiki, the two of them should have been back hours ago."

"You're right," Naoki agreed. "We must hurry in their direction. Something may have gone wrong."

The two began to sprint immediately towards the north, though Sayuri stopped in her tracks when she realized Katsu hadn't moved an inch. She smiled back at him, and waved her arm.

"Are you coming along?"

"Y-yeah, sorry," he said, before getting up and following behind.


End file.
